


Not Your Rival

by setoatem96



Series: Darkside of Prideshipping [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoatem96/pseuds/setoatem96
Summary: Atem gets fed up with only being referred to as Seto's rival. The pair are awful at communicating how they feel.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Series: Darkside of Prideshipping [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/783906
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

"Did you even try today? What the hell was that?!" Seto snapped, gripping the front of Atem's shirt roughly. Atem's eyes widened before he let out a soft laugh. 

"Of course I did. I was just a little tired that's all." He rested his hand on top of Seto's affectionately only to have it slapped away again. Seto was grimacing.

"That's bullshit. If you're going to let me win, don't be so fucking obvious about it. Millions are watching." 

Atem rolled his eyes. Seto got like this every single time a tourney began. They'd have this big elaborate duel before officially opening their tournament to all duelists. And Seto would act the same way each time, he'd become his self centered personality once more and it drove Atem up the wall. 

"Don't give me that look. This is important to me." 

"You know the tourneys always start off better if you win, calm down."

"I will NOT calm down. This is my entire reputation you're putting on the line." 

Atem scoffed. "Must you always be so dramatic?" 

"I'm not dramatic. You're going to ruin my reputation if you just keep letting me win." 

Atem held his hands up defensively before he turned to walk out of the room. Seto was pretty much impossible to deal with when he got like this. Every time a new season began he'd tell himself it will only last a month, then Seto will be back to his only slightly less self centered egotistical self again. Seto's hand gripped Atem's forearm, forcing him to turn back around and make eye contact with his former rival. 

"What's the point of being my rival if you're not even going to try? You know that's not what I want. I dont want you to go easy on me. Don't pity me purely because of where we stand with each other now." 

"Seto, I was just tired. You host so many tourneys within the year, it isn't going to make much difference." 

"I don't care! This is my company on the line. I can't have you jeopardizing it!" 

"Well maybe if someone hadn't kept me up last night, I wouldn't be so tired!" Atem raised his voice, pulling his arm out of Kaiba's hold, who only glared at him with pure furiousity. 

"You are my rival. Act like when we are dueling, please!"

"I am not your rival." Atem headed towards the door, stopping before he left the room to look over his shoulder. "I am your boyfriend." He spoke firmly before slamming the door behind him harshly, leaving Kaiba alone. 

* * *

Atem couldn't help but think that maybe he'd overdone it by pretty much slamming the door in his lover's face and not returning for a few hours. On the other hand he figured Seto probably deserved it for the way he was talking to him. Seto had a habit of taking his stress out on everyone that breathed in the same room as him, Atem included. Kaiba was being impossible and rude, Atem figured it was probably best to leave him to cool down for a few hours. 

When Atem returned, Seto had already gone to bed, leaving Atem's side still made and untouched. Atem felt incredibly guilty. He quickly got himself undressed and slid into bed alongside Seto, who barely even stirred at the sudden shift in weight on their bed. Seto lay on his side, arms draped over himself in a defensive sort of manner. Atem scooted closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's bony waist, pulling his back up against his chest. He leaned forward and placed soft kiss against Seto's shoulder, who shuddered in response and murmured something incomprehensible. 

"I'm home." Atem spoke softly, Seto responded with a hum and relaxed against him. Atem tucked a few strands of Kaiba's hair behind his ear before leaning forward to kiss his temple gently. Seto hummed once more before shifting his weight, turning to face his lover. 

"You're home." He spoke, voice barely above a whisper. Atem smiled, taking Seto's pale face between his tanned hands and bringing their lips together. Seto's hand travelled up to rest upon the one caressing his face. He sighed into the kiss, humming in contentment against his boyfriend's lips, who parted his, allowing them to deepen their kiss. Atem sighed internally with relief, Seto couldn't be that upset with him, not whilst he was threading his fingers through Atem's hair and running his tongue across his lover's bottom lip, whimpering ever so slightly against him. Kissing Seto was always so passionate, Atem thought. Seto always clung to the former pharaoh as if he was about to fall from a tall building, and Atem was the only thing saving him from certain death. Every kiss, no matter how quick, little, erotic, felt like the first time. It was the same feeling of butterflies and desperation over and over again- Atem could never get tired of it. Ever.

Seto's grip tightened, Atem responded by tugging on his lover's bottom lip with his teeth before running his tongue along Seto's own. Seto moaned, much more audibly this time, enjoying the feeling of Atem's hot tongue against his own. The former pharaoh's hands travelled down to caress at his lover's neck, before trailing his fingers down to Seto's shoulders and gently tickling the sensitive skin of Kaiba's collarbone. He took Seto's tongue in his mouth, sucking down on it hard, causing his boyfriend's body to tremble in response. His tanned fingers found their way down Seto's chest and pinched his hardening nipples harshly. Seto rolled his eyes back with a groan, Atem swallowed the noises that came out of his boyfriend's mouth generously. When Seto's eyes slowly fluttered open again, he noticed they looked tired, puffy and red- Seto had been crying earlier. The thought of Seto crying himself to sleep, alone, without Atem, filled his entire body with overwhelming guilt. Atem released his lover's tongue from his mouth with a lewd, wet pop. Seto began to protest, but Atem shook his head.

"I'm sorry for earlier-" He began, but was silenced by his boyfriend placing soft kisses against his lips. Seto shook his head this time, releasing the hold he had on Atem's hair and wrapping his arms around his neck. Seto sighed.

"I know I say horrible things when I'm mad but please don't-"

The thoughts Atem had earlier about how it probably wasn't the best idea to walk out on Seto after they argued appeared to have some validity. 

"I know. I shouldn't have left like that." 

Seto nodded, half pouting. "I'm sorry I took today out on you, you don't deserve it." 

"Are you okay?" Atem asked, a look of concern spread across his face. Seto smiled his usual half smile and snuggled closer into his lover's chest, who wrapped his arms around Kaiba's slender frame in response. Their legs tangled together, and Seto threw his arms around Atem's neck, pulling their bodies closer together. The two duelists quickly fell asleep like that, cradling one another their arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks after their argument, the pair had resumed their usual relationship, despite not having really communicated much about what it was they had argued about in the first place. Both duelists believed it to be stress and fatigue on the others part and decided to move past it and carry on as normal. Well, that's what Atem had led Seto to believe anyways, but there was something at the back of his mind constantly, and that something soon became thoughts and insecurities, which tormented the former pharaoh like an unbearable itch that he couldn't ignore, just scratching away at him, making him more frustrated and anxious by the minute. _Why was Seto so bothered about it looking like he had gone easy on him? Why was he so hell bent on maintaining their image of rivalry when the two couldn't be more opposite of a pair?_

And as for Seto, as the tourney continued, he became more busy, stressed out and easily agitated. He had to run a nationwide tourney, and the last thing he needed was Atem to be getting on his nerves. They'd already established that Seto was incapable of deciding who he took is frustration out on, yet Atem appeared to be making it far too easy to snap at the former pharaoh. A magazine was slammed down on top of his desk. Irritated azure eyes looked up from underneath his glasses. 

"May I help you? Is something wrong?" 

Atem rolled his eyes. "Have you seen this?" 

Seto shook his head. "Seen what?" 

"The latest edition of that knock off battle city tabloid."

"I tend to not pay any mind to those things."

"It's about you, Seto." Seto rolled his eyes this time.

"Most things are. But unless it's talking about how rich, handsome and talented I am, I really don't care for this." 

Atem scoffed, snatching the magazine off of Seto's desk before he even got the chance to look at it, not that he most likely would have done anyways. Atem cleared his throat.

_"Seto Kaiba compliments former opponent, Mai Valentine, on her new deck, and her looks."_

Seto snorted. "You know neither of those things would ever happen. That's hilarious. I bet Wheeler's pissed." 

"It's not funny, Seto. Every time this magazine gets published around the time of your tourneys, articles like this come out!" 

"It really doesn't bother me. I could use the entertainment every now and again. Plus I get to picture the look on Wheeler's face." 

"But your reputation-"

"You think something as insignificant as this affects my reputation? Atem, please." Seto sighed, removing his glasses and looking up at his lover. "I appreciate your concern, but stuff like this is not even worth worrying about." 

A few moments of silence passed. 

"Have you eaten? I need to take a bre-"

"So, countless of articles claiming you're having multiple affairs and romantic advances with several women and female duelists doesn't affect your reputation, but my ability to serve as the perfect rival for you does?!" Atem bellowed, slamming both palms on the desk. Seto sat dumbfounded. 

"When are you going to stop thinking about yourself for once and consider how this makes me feel?!" 

Seto's eyes widened. "Are you still going on about that? I thought we were moving pas-"

"I'm still going on about it. I can't just sit here and watch your self centered ass cover up what we have."

"Excuse me?!" 

"You heard me, Seto. We've been dating for years but not once have you ever even considered coming out about us."

"Yugi and Mokuba know. That's all that matters." Seto avoided his lover's gaze, which only seemed to anger the pharaoh more. 

"It's not. It's not enough. Is your reputation really more important to you than our relationship?! Why do you only ever think about yourself?!"

Seto stood abruptly from his chair, his body trembling, teeth chattering. 

"Get. Out." Seto mumbled. Atem rolled his eyes. 

"I can't hear you." Atem taunted, expecting some snarky sinical reply that his lover would usually retort to. But instead Seto stood there shaking, his arm raised, slowly pointing towards the office door. 

"Get out of my sight." 

* * *

Atem didn't really know what else he had thought would have happened, it was unlikely that Seto would have agreed, apologized and they'd be working on the issue right away. He should have expected this sort of reaction. Despite arguing as frequently as they have been, Seto had never demanded Atem to leave his side before. He sat awkwardly on Yugi's and Téa's sofa, receiving worried looks from the pair of them. 

"So you just left?" Téa asked, her voice filled with concern. Atem nodded his head sheepishly before sighing. 

"Well, there wasn't much else I could do, he pretty much commanded it." 

"Right." She spoke, looking to Yugi for the right thing to say next, assuming that if anyone knew Kaiba well enough aside from the former pharaoh, it would be him. Yugi, however, sat there just as confused as his fiancée, Kaiba was a complex puzzle that not even he could figure out.

"Are you sure that's what he meant? Isn't he always afraid of you leaving him?" Yugi asked, slightly worried if he had touched vla nerve on a sensitive subject for the pair of them but Atem seemed unfazed by his comment and simply shook his head.

"I mean him threatening to send security in on me was kind of a give away." Téa audibly groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Dramatic as ever." Atem would have agreed with her, but the sudden loud ring of the door bell startled the three duelists- they all looked at each other anxiously. Téa rose from her seat. "I'll get it." She left the room swiftly, leaving Atem and Yugi alone.

"Do you think it's him?" Yugi asked.

Atem shook his head. "It's late and he's stubborn. I very much doubt it." 

Téa returned briefly with a familiar face following behind her, she moved to the side, allowing Atem and Yugi to see their guest. 

"Mokuba?" Yugi asked, confused, and not expecting the action from the younger Kaiba brother that quickly followed. He approached Atem, barely even looking at the pharaoh before smacking him round the face, hard. Yugi rose quickly from where he sat to grab hold of the younger Kaiba brothers but Atem gestured with his hands, beckoning him to sit back down. Cradling his cheek and grimacing, he looked up at Mokuba, who was scowling, a look that definitely ran in the family. Mokuba cleared his throat. 

"Who did Pegasus kidnap and use as bait?" He asked. The three duelists looked dumbfounded. "Who did he kidnap and why?!"

"You? Wait, I'm confused.." Yugi responded. "What has that got to do with anything? You can't just walk in here and attack my friends!" Atem hung his head and said nothing.

"I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to him!" Mokuba snapped back.

"Well, what's you being kidnapped got to do with Atem? Pegasus was doing it to get back at Kaiba, that had nothing to do with us." 

Atem remained silent. Téa's eyes widened, it was as if a light bulb went off in her head, she got it. She sighed and placed her hand comfortingly on the younger Kaiba brothers shoulder. She gave him a knowing look before looking directly at Atem.

"Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba because he knew it was the best way to hurt him. You hurt your enemies more by hurting the ones they love most." 

"You're so, so stupid! How can you say that Seto only thinks of himself?!" Mokuba snapped again.

"I'm still not sure I follow.." Yugi admitted, Téa sighed.

"I think what Mokuba is trying to say is that-"

Atem cleared his throat and stood up before interrupting his old friend.

"Seto won't speak publicly about our relationship because he doesn't want any harm to come to me as it has done to those he has cared about previously."

Mokuba nodded. He hit at the former pharaoh's chest, evidently fighting back tears. "You big, big dummy...everything he does is for you. Everything has always been about you..for you to say those things to Seto..." 

The room quickly fell silent, eyes all falling onto Atem, who seemingly swallowed the lump in his throat before asking:

_"Where is he?"_


	3. Chapter 3

As Atem approached the rusty abandoned warehouse remains, he couldn't help but smile at the brooding figure sat outside it, staring off into space. He looked like such a moody teenager, sat outside a building in ruins in the pouring rain. Atem approached the man who sat there sulking, offering out his hand to the other male.

"You're going to catch a cold." Atem told the other man, his voice filled with genuine concern. A pair of blue eyes looked up at him. 

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba spoke, his voice flat with little emotion to it.

"Saving you from catching the flu, apparently." Atem took hold of Seto's hand and pulled the brunette to his feet, whether that's what he wanted or not. "Let's get out of the rain and talk." Atem pushed past the set off doors that were barely still hanging on to their hinges, the doors made an uncomfortably loud creak, which caused both men to groan in disgust. Atem pulled Seto along behind him, reluctantly- although the CEO wasn't really doing much to fight his way out of his lover's hold. Atem's magenta eyes surveyed their surroundings, the building was probably a few years from completely rusting over and falling apart. For some reason, it had been completely abandoned. It was dirty, and decaying, yet pompous Seto Kaiba had chosen this for his dramatic sulking spot. Atem was about to ask Kaiba what he was also doing here, out in the cold late at night, by himself in a creepy abandoned warehouse, but he noticed Seto was smiling at something. Atem's eyes followed the trail of the brunettes, and his gaze fell upon something that made him gasp. Now it all made sense. 

"This is where we first met, isn't it?" Atem asked, feeling slightly touched at the notion.

"This is where you first cheated." Seto was smirking. 

"I did no such thing. Are you still bitter that you lost?" 

Seto laughed breathlessly, he turned his gaze away from the old, broken down dueling field, to look at Atem, who squeezed his hand tightly. 

"I didn't really lose though, did I?" 

"Seto, I'm quite positive I was the victor that time."

"No." Seto shook his head assertively. Atem cocked an eyebrow, confused. Seto had definitely lost that first time all those years ago, that was the starting point for everything they'd ever been through together. Seto sighed. "I won you."

Atem's heart felt like it had stopped and gone into overdrive both at the same time. Seto was genuinely smiling at him, a rare smile that few others beside him had ever really seen. Atem could feel his face heat up instantly, it was probably bright red, no hell, it definitely was, because Seto was laughing.

"How old are you again?" The CEO teased, not expecting his former rival to wrap his hands around his waist and pull their bodies close together, their noses touching and their lips inches apart. Atem's magenta eyes stared intensely into Seto's blue ones, causing his face to turn a similar shade to that of his lover's. Atem leaned in closer, brushing their lips against each other, causing Kaiba to let out a shaky, deep exhale of breath. He closed his eyes, expecting the other man to close the small gap between them, but he didn't, he pulled away slowly, his brows furrowed and his flushed facial expression became a frown. 

"I'm sorry." Atem began. "I'm sorry for calling you-" 

"It's fine." Seto interrupted, fake smiling so obviously that it was practically criminal. It wasn't fine. Seto had been used to being labelled a self centered, money and power driven, narcissistic egotistical asshole the majority of his life, but to hear it from Atem, actually hurt more than he had cared to admit it. Seto needed that persona to be strong, for both himself and Mokuba, Atem knew that, yet he still came out with the same malicious judgement as everybody else he'd ever met. 

"Seto, will you let me apologize?" Seto knew what the pharaoh meant was _could he accept the fact that it actually hurt him, rather than brushing it off? Could he admit to having the same sort of feelings as everybody else?_

Seto frowned, at war with himself internally, he wanted to scream about how much it hurt to hear Atem accuse him of only caring about himself when he had spent the majority of his life sorely focused on the man stood before him, and the other half wanted to brush it off as he always would do, and mutter something cocky about how he's the great Seto Kaiba and insignificant words don't phase him.

"I allowed my insecurities to take over. And I upset you in the process. I said something I didn't mean, I was overwhelmed and it got the better of me. You are not self centered."

"Atem, I don't-"

"No. Let me finish." Atem interrupted, and Seto did as instructed, allowing the other man to say his part. "You are the most selfless, talented, and passionate man I ever met. Everything you've ever done, it's always been for someone else. Even if that's not what you tell yourself, it's the the truth. For Mokuba, for me...You've given us everything." 

"Atem-"

"I let it get the better of me because I'd spent so long waiting for you, and it felt like we were headed right back to where we started." Atem looked at his surroundings and sighed. "Back to here. And I couldn't stand it. I can't be your arch rival anymore, because to me you're-"

"My equal." Seto finished the sentence for him. Atem nodded, groaning and rubbing his temples in frustration. "I know, I just..." Seto began, his gaze falling to the floor. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. 

"I have alot of enemies." Seto continued. "It unfortunately happens when you're as rich and successful as I am." Seto took the tanned man's hands in his own, lacing their fingers together. Atem leaned forward to rest his head against Seto's shoulder as he spoke, humming in response to let his lover know he was still listening. 

"Mokuba has always been a target because he's my brother." Atem nodded slowly against Seto's frame. "I don't want to think about what my enemies would want to do to the person I love most." 

Atem didn't want to think of it either, _Poor Mokuba_. "I know. I know the guilt you feel about what he's been through. But you have to understand that is not your fault, but it's theirs. To use brotherly love as a weapon-" Seto abruptly pushed the two apart. Atem gave the brunette a look of confusion, _had he said something wrong?_

"No." 

"No?" Atem inquired. Seto exhaled. His eyes dilated and glistened, he looked determined and passionate- it was the look Atem liked the most. 

"I'm telling you I'm in love with you." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confessions and Seto realising hes a big baby sub

It would appear Atem took too long to respond, by Kaiba's standards anyhow, because the brunette stepped back and crossed his arms across his chest, one over the other, in both an authoritative and child like manner. It took every muscle in Atem's body not to laugh at that moment. He could tell Seto was trying to be serious. 

"I said I'm in love with you. Is there a problem with that?" Kaiba was bright red, obviously at war with every inch of his own pride. Atem shook his head subtly, finding it difficult to respond much more than that, but Seto appreciated the small gesture at least. Atem felt like smacking both his cheeks with his palms, wanting to wake himself up rather than just standing idly and staring dumbfounded at his lover. He clenched every muscle in his jaw to stop it from hanging open in shock. Seto was never, this forward, at least never about his own emotions and vulnerabilities. "Is it really that shocking to you? After everything we've been through, I thought it was obvious." Atem shook his head once more, and cleared his throat to speak. Seto appeared anxious, unsurprisingly, waiting for his lover's response to his confession.

"It's not that it's unexpected or shocking in particular... I guess it's-"

"Because it's coming from me? Don't make a big deal out of it." Seto's cocky, defensive demeanor started to make its reappearance. Atem took the liberty of taking Seto's pale hand in his own tanned one, and squeezed it tightly, smiling to himself. He took the hand up to his lips, and kissed it softly, looking into Seto's eyes, he practically beamed.

"I've waited so long to hear those words from you." The hand holding Seto's yanked him close to the other male, a strong arm wrapped itself around Seto's waist, bringing the two men together. "Say it again." Atem pleaded, his face nuzzling into the crook of Seto's neck. "Never stop saying it. Make up for the time I've waited for you to say it." He could feel the heat rising off of Seto's face, and could only imagine the shade of red the other male was. "I love you." Atem spoke, his voice shaky and cracking against him, his hold on the other man tightening. "Seto Kaiba, I'm hopelessly in love with you."

"I love you." came the sheepish response from Kaiba, relaxing into the embrace of his lover contentedly. "I've always loved you."

* * *

The pair barely made it through the door clothed, they gripped at each other frantically, tugging on what item of clothing they could reach and yanking it down desperately between open mouthed kisses. Atem scooped Seto's lanky legs up in his arms, who allowed his body weight to be supported by his lover's hold. A set of vehicle keys were thrown in Roland's direction, and Atem assumed the look in Seto's eyes must have said enough, because the Kaiba Corp employee frantically picked up the keys and scrambled out the door without a word. The pair reached their shared bedroom, they'd barely made it up the staircase in one piece. Seto yanked on Atem's hair in a way that had the former Pharaoh's knees buckling. They eventually made it to the bed, somehow. 

"Take them off." Seto commanded, failing to pull Atem's tight, skinny fit trousers off his figure. His bony hands fumbled at the hem of the trousers desperately as Atem struggled to set the pair of them down on the bed without falling. "Off. Now". Seto repeated, as Atem sprawled out on top of his lover. Atem complied with a needy Seto's wishes, peeling his trousers off his legs as quick as the item of clothing would allow, he flung them across the bedroom floor somewhere, not particularly caring where they landed, and for once, during bedroom activities, Seto didn't particularly seem to care either, as he sat up to tug his turtle neck over his head and followed Atem's suit by throwing it across the floor. 

"You're eager today." Atem commented, smug grin across his face. Seto rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the tanned man's neck.

"I'm feeling sentimental. So hurry up." Atem smiled, leaning forward to close the gap between the two of them to place soft kisses against Seto's lips, Seto responded by forcing his tongue into the others mouth, moaning against him as he pulled the tanned male on top of him. Startled, Atem placed his hands either side of Seto's body to steady his weight. He ground his hips down, causing Seto's legs to shudder, and his own bony hips thrust upwards. Atem laughed softly, taking one hand to toy with the waist band of Seto's trousers. He pulled away from Seto's desperate kiss, his lips resting under Kaiba's ear. 

"Do you want these off?" Seto nodded, unsure if Atem had noticed his non verbal response or not. He exhaled a shaky breath, the sensation of Atem's fingers dancing against his lower abdomen and his lips against his neck proved to make talking coherently a difficult task- and Seto was not about to make a fool of himself, he knew he'd be teased by the tanned male about his composure. Atem seemed to have understood, however, as his hand fumbled to unbutton the ridiculously expensive dress suit trousers Kaiba had on, he peeled the fabric down slowly, stopping at his thighs. Seto shuddered at the cold air hitting his skin, or was it Atem breathing hot and heavy against his neck, he was unsure at this point, but his body was trembling against his will regardless. He could feel Atem smirk against him. His tanned hand travelled back up to Seto's waist, squeezing his hip hard before hooking his thumb under the waist band of Seto's underwear. 

"These too?" Atem asked, but Seto knew it was more of a mock, Atem knew Seto wanted them off and wanted to be touched, he just wanted to hear him say it. Seto rolled his eyes and nodded once more. "They look like they're getting quite tight, you'll have to let me know if you want them off or not." Atem teased, his finger tracing the outlines of Seto's, now hard, cock. Seto shuddered, refusing to give into the man's demands and beg for it, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the sensation of Atem's fingers touching him through his boxers. Atem didn't like that, of course, and responded by gripping hold of the other man's balls tightly, causing Seto to cry out, buck his hips upwards and tangle his fingers in the former Pharaoh's hair. Atem's grip loosened, not letting go entirely but began caressing instead, Seto's toes curled against the mattress. 

"I know you like to call the shots..." Atem began. "But here, right now, this is where I'm in charge, this is where you will submit to me, and to me alone." Atem pulled his head back up to look the other male in the eyes. Seto noticed that his usual shimmering magenta had become a lot darker, a lot more menacing, and lust filled. Seto swallowed the unpleasant feeling in his throat and nodded sheepishly. "Good. Now do you want these on or off?" 

"Off.." Seto spoke, his voice shy and barely above a whisper. Atem smiled. 

"I can do that." He pulled Seto's underwear down, watching in awe as his cock sprang free and slapped against his stomach. He pulled both items of clothing down and off in one fluid motion, satisfied once he heard them land on the pile the two had made earlier, he turned his attention back to Seto. He pried Seto's hands from around his neck, sitting back on his heels to place his hands on each thigh of a completely exposed Kaiba. Seto's face was bright red and he didn't look like he was irritated like he usually did when the pair had sex. But then again it was usually Seto telling Atem what to do, complaining when it wasn't happening fast enough or exactly to his liking, but now Seto lay dishevelled beneath the man who put up with his bossy, arrogant demeanor, and probably did so brilliantly for far too long. Seto looked some what vulnerable, confused but also aroused. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Atem teased, squeezing Kaiba's thighs harshly, Seto let out a little whine, probably one that embarrassed himself, as his hands quickly moved to cover his mouth in horror. Atem's hands began massaging his legs, squeezing at the pale man's inner thighs, getting painfully closer to the area desperate for attention.

"Can you tell me what else you would like? Say it nicely, none of that yelling at me crap, I won't take kindly to it." Seto's body trembled against Atem's touch in a way it hadn't never done so before, it was a mixture of fear, confusion, arousal- Seto couldn't understand it. He'd always been in charge, that's just the kind of man he was: powerful, rich, handsome, in charge so why- 

Atem's hand gripped Seto's cock tightly, causing Seto's trail of though to end abruptly, and him to moan into his palm. "Tell me what you want." Atem wasn't asking, he practically commanded it, his other hand trailing up to caress Seto's chest, that was rising and falling harder than he'd ever seen it do so before. Atem wondered if perhaps Seto was panicking about the sudden change in dynamics, if he'd triggered anything in the other male. Seto, honestly, was expecting it to, but he wasn't scared, the only thing that horrified him was how shamelessly horny having Atem look down on him like that was making him. Atem, concerned, went to move his hands away, but Seto protested, moving his own hands away from hiding his face, and gripped the former Pharaoh's forearms. 

"I want.." He began, his voice shaky. "I want you. I love you." 

Atem eyes widened, before he relaxed into a smile. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on Seto's forehead. 

"That, I can just about give you."


End file.
